Can't Take It No More
by Devilzzz
Summary: A Diary of an obsessed girl who is in love with a book character named Harry Potter. Kind of funny and pathetic, AND VERY STUPID, I must warn you. The ending will leave you into peices or get you laughing at my stupidity. No Flames please. Desperate, stup


Cant Take It No More  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter material belongs to Joann Kathleen Rowling. I love her!  
  
Summary: A Diary of an obsessed girl who is in love with a book character named Harry Potter. Kind of funny and pathetic, AND VERY STUPID, I must warn you. The ending will leave you into peices or get you laughing at my stupidity. No Flames please. Suggestions, compliments. No FLAMES.  
  
  
  
Feburary 15, Day After Valentines  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Is this how life is going to be? I don't know how many times I've asked that question, but it's okay. Today dad let me buy the 4th Harry potter book. It rocked! Daniel Radcliffe does not look at all like the sexy extreme skinny boy I had in mind. Sometimes I start talking to trees and pretend I am talking to Harry. I know I am a loser, but nobody knows about my obsession except I think the old man talking to the trash can who stopped to stare at me and chase me with an umbrella is starting to catch on.  
  
  
  
Feburary 17, Just a another day  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was a normal day except guess what! I got my Harry Potter toothbrush delivered today, and my dad is putting away my Hello Kitty bedsheets I had since I was 5 and putting in Harry potter ones! I am 13 and I love it! Well, I got to make my stuffed owl, Puddles take a bath again. He is so aggresive and spoiled when his father harry isn't here!  
  
Feburary 21, I Cant Believe it!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I met J.K. Rowling today! She was in for a book signing at Jenny's Readings and it took me 5 trains to get there, but it was so cool! I felt like I was in heaven as I marched up to her and looked her straight in the eye and said, "When are you going to bring Harry Potter to these signings?" She laughed and gave me a weird look when I gave her a puzzled one. She signed my book and called, "Next!". What did I ask that was so stupid? And why do I still see that man talking to the trash can again!  
  
Feburary 26, Rumors  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I don't know how it happend, but word got around to what I said to J.K. I guess one of the kids from my school heard me. Everyone kept staring at me in a weird way. I snapped and said, 'Whattya you lookin at,!" and they replied, "A Moron.". What's happening. Will someone please tell me what I said wrong!  
  
March 03, Disturbing News  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today that guy that was talking to the trash can caught me talking to a poodle and talking to it like it was Harry. He looked at me and grinned, "Harry aint real, darlin!" he yelled, laughing. He must be psycho cuz he started to chew on the bench I was sitting it, probably thinking it was a pancake or something. I guess I am psycho too, but someone explain to me, how can Harry Potter not be real?  
  
March 09, As Always, Goodbye  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
As millions of people find and read this diary, they'll see I 've killed myself. No more kissing my harry potter book every night. No more facing that old man who talk to trash cans and has an argument with his hand. No more crying myself to sleep every night because I can't have him. Harry isn't real. I dont know how I can be so stupid. Goodbye, world. It's all over now. ITS ALL OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
(Kiely) Im getting little tired of your broken promises,promises Looking at your pager seeing different numbers,numbers Call you on the cell, your hanging with fellas,the fellas Hanging with my friends you always getting jealous and jealous I was with you when you didn't have no dollas,no dollas Hanging at the crib chilling with your momma,your mamma Never funded you never brought the drama,the drama Now you flip the script player please  
  
Bridge: No I'm not the one (say it again say it again oh) No I'm not the one (you do or you don't) Chorus: You do or you don't don't You will or you won't won't No more no more (baby I'ma do it right) You can or you can't can't be a man be a man man No more no more (baby I'ma do it right) (Adrienne) You Treat me like a lady when you open doors and doors But then you wanna front when your with your boys your boys How you gonna play me when I bought your clothes your clothes The ones that you be wearing when you with ya does, ya does You know you never thought I would have the nerve the nerve  
  
Think about it more since you at the curb the curb Blowing up my pager saying you want a chance a chance Listen when I say it player please Chorus (Adrienne) I just want to know what happen to our love we used to be best friends where did it go wrong I just want to see how good it is with me I'm tired and I'm through with all your- Listen baby (Kiely) Hey boy you promised me  
  
Kate Spade: but that was last year boy in the 8th grade But you ain't biggie baby boy so no it ain't 1 more chance when your friends around you don't want to hold my hand and Now you see a girl stylin and whillin inside mix Hopping at the whips the whips the 5 'ta 6 Yes fly chrome, so pardon my tone here go a quarter go call tyrone(you do or you don't) Chorus 1x (overlap)  
  
No I'm not the one say it again say it again oh No I'm not the one (I'm tried of hearing baby I'ma do it right) No I'm not the one (Never again never again no no no) No I'm not the one say it again say it again oh (I'm not the one) No I'm not the one Say it again sa-say it say it again No I'm not the one Say it again sa-say it say it again No I'm not the one (I can do better all by myself) No I'm not the one I'm not the one the oneeeeeeee (Chorus until fade) 


End file.
